beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire (Syfy)
For the version of vampires found in the original BBC series, see Vampire (BBC) Vampires are post-human supernatural beings that are immortal and need to drink human blood to survive. History Vampires have existed since at least the time of Christ, and arrived in the New World shortly after initial European colonization. It is unknown when or how the first vampire came to be. The oldest known vampire shown is Mother, who is perhaps over 2,400 years old and yet even she was once human, so there were likely vampires in existence even before her. Creation No human has been shown being turned into a vampire, but the process seems to involve feeding the human vampire blood, as indicated by Suren. It has also been shown that the vampire bites the human while turning them. Abilities Vampires can move at great speed, and have incredible strength and endurance. They also heal from wounds that would be lethal to humans at an astonishing rate. These abilities all depend on the vampire having fed on human blood recently, however, and if cut off from blood for an extended period of time, vampires grow weaker and weaker until they are barely able to move. It is also possible for vampires to compel humans and control their minds, but it is apparently extremely difficult, and Aidan in particular has not been successful at it once so far in the series. Compulsion doesn't seem to work on werewolves, ghosts, or other vampires. Weaknesses While sunlight is not lethal to them like in traditional folklore, vampires strongly dislike direct sunlight, which seems to cause them pain and discomfort. Aidan states that vampires long ago were indeed incapable of going out in the sun, but they gradually adapted and are now merely 'photosensitive'. Vampires cannot be killed in most ways that humans can, but it has been demonstrated that piercing the heart with wood, total decapitation, or draining the body completely of blood are all potential methods of destroying them. Houses owned by humans or werewolves cannot be entered by vampires without the owner's permission, unless the vampire itself lives there. Attempting to enter uninvited for more than a few seconds will cause the vampire to essentially burn and melt away. Interestingly, if the ownership of the house officially changes while a vampire is still inside it, the invitation is nullified, and the vampire will perish unless he or she escapes immediately. In one episode, a house full of vampires is massacred simply by deeding the building to a human lawyer. Garlic, while not lethal, forces vampires to reveal their true nature, turning their eyes black and causing their fangs to show, it also seems to cause some small amount of discomfort as Aiden was seen coughing after eating some. When a vampire feeds from a werewolf they began to bleed from their eyes and nose. Moreover, a vampire who has drunk werewolf blood will be unable to create other vampires, instead they will create defective, monstrous vampires. It is unknown if this is permanent or not. If a vampire feeds from a human that had a specific strain of the flu, then they will typically die within days. Hierarchy and Law Vampires have their own society and set of rules that they expect all vampires to adhere to. While the ancient vampire Mother is the ruler and has a council that even The Dutch answer to, the dutch are well respected and feared elders in their own right and usually visit the American vampire clans every 50 years to evaluate them. Some of the laws seen among the vampires include: * Heresy: Not feeding live and having relations with a human are considered heresy by the elders and the punishment can be death for the heretic or even the heretic's sire for not correcting his/her progeny's behavior. * Exposing Vampires: If a vampire exposes their kind to mortals then they are usually punished by being put to ground. Suren was buried underground for 80 years for killing a woman in full view of the public. * Creating an army: The Dutch like to ensure that no vampire coven has an advantage over another and so they ensure that vampires that are turned without prior consent or who have a traitor for a maker are killed off. * Turning Children: It is forbidden to turn children because they lack any form of control over themselves, if a child is found to be turned, they are usually destroyed. Most of the vampire covens and bureaucracy fell apart in the wake of the plague, and the few surviving vampires now exist mostly independently. It is unknown if any the Dutch still survive or if there are any covens left that are still operating. Relationships Werewolves Werewolves are viewed with disgust by most vampires, as vampires are repulsed by an odour given off by the werewolves that only vampires can detect. Whereas the vampires like to think of themselves as organised and civilized, they see werewolves as savage, unkempt vagabonds. Some vampires have been know to strike up friendship with werewolves but it is very rare due to the mutual animosity between the two species. Vampires also feel a certain amount of fear towards werewolves, as a transformed werewolf is one of the few beings more powerful than a vampire. Ghosts Vampires may view them as a nuisance, as they are sometimes haunted by the ghosts of their human victims. Defective Vampires This breed of mutant vampire first appears in season 3. Creation If a vampire consumes werewolf blood, they become tainted by it, and lose the ability to turn humans into normal vampires. Any human that is turned by a werewolf-tainted vampire becomes a defective vampire instead. Given that werewolf blood is responsible for their deformities, it is possible these mutant vampires are a sort of pseudo-vampire/werewolf hybrid. Appearance Once a human becomes a defective vampire, their appearance changes drastically. Their face becomes disfigured and bloated, and their hair turns white and begins to fall out. They have yellow eyes with large pupils, claws, and sharp teeth, making them reminiscent of the more monstrous classic movie vampires, like Nosferatu. Abilities They seem to share most of the powers that normal vampires have. Like other vampires they need blood to survive, but require far more of it, and will drink from vampires, werewolves, and humans alike without hesitation. Their bloodthirst is insatiable, and they will hunger for it at all times no matter how much they drink, to the point of their conscious minds being overwhelmed by violent instinct. Indeed, Liam Mclean described them as "A whole new breed of monsters who kill children without a thought." Weaknesses Like vampires, they can be killed with a stake through the heart. They are unaffected by the toxicity of werewolf blood, consequent of the process that created them. List of Vampires in Order of age in the US series *'Mother' (Possibly the most ancient vampire in existence, deceased) *'Heggeman' (leader and oldest of the Dutch, 1,010 years old, deceased) *'Soltice' (one of the Dutch, deceased) *'Atlee '(one of the Dutch, deceased) *'The Dutch' (elder vampires, deceased) *'Suren' (700+, born among the Mongol hordes, deceased) *'Carlo' (528+ year old vampire, deceased) *'James Bishop '(approx. 528, deceased) *'Aidan Waite' (260) *'Marcus '(approx. 246, deceased) *'Henry' (93 years since turning, deceased) *'Blake '(11 years since turning, appears to be about 40) *'Rebecca '(Deceased) *'Cecilia' (Deceased) * It is suggested that, due to the mass extinction of vampires in the wake of the epidemic, Aidan is possibly the oldest and strongest surviving member of the dwindling vampire species. List of defective vampires *'Jeff Weston' (deceased) *Unknown Group (Killed by Josh and Nora) *'Kenny' Category:Species Category:Being Human Syfy Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Vampires Category:Syfy Vampires